1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise equipment.
More particularly, the invention relates to a hand held exercise device which is used to strengthen a person's wrists and arms and which includes a pair of handle units; a stem extending between the handle units; and, a pair of coil springs which circumscribe the stem and a centerline and which are interposed between and connected to the handle units, the handle units being manually grasped and turned in opposite directions with respect to one another about the centerline to tension the springs and provide variable resistance to such turning of the handle units.
In a further respect, the invention relates to a hand held exercise device of the type described which prevents the coil springs from becoming intertwined and binding when the handle units are turned about the centerline of the exercise device.
In still another respect, the invention relates to a hand held exercise device of the type described which biases the coil springs against a damping member to minimize the sound produced by the springs during use of the exercise device and which extends the useful life of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The exercise apparatus described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,899 includes a pair of handle units each having a base 15 and handle 13, a stem 16 extending between the handle units, and a pair of intertwined springs 31 which are each connected at either end to a handle unit. When the handle units are rotated in opposite directions, the springs generate forces opposing rotation of the handle units. While this exercise apparatus is useful in exercise the wrists and arms, there are disadvantages associated with operation of the apparatus. First, when the springs are intertwined in the manner described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,899, the springs tend to frictionally engage one another and, eventually, to lock or bind when the handle units are twisted to tension the springs. Such binding restricts the range of motion through which the handle units can be rotated. Second, coils of the springs 31 tend to be laterally displaced against and to slap or otherwise contact the stem 16. This generates noise during operation of the exercise apparatus and also promotes wear of the springs and of the stem 16.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved exercise apparatus which includes a pair of handle units, a stem extending between the handle units, and a pair of springs connected to the handle units; and, which would, during operation of the exercise apparatus, minimize binding of the springs, contact of the springs with the stem, and the noise generated when the springs contact the stem.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide improved exercise apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved exercise apparatus of the type including a pair of handle units, a stem extending between the handle units, and a pair of coil springs which are each connected to the handle units to generate resistance when the handle units are simultaneously rotated in opposing directions.
A further object of the invention is to provide improved exercise apparatus of the type described which minimizes binding of the springs against one another during use of the apparatus.
Still another object of the invention is to provide improved exercise apparatus of the type described which minimizes the contact between the coil spring and the stem extending between the coil units.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide improved exercise apparatus of the type described which biases the coil springs against a damper member to maintain spacing between the springs and absorb sound produced during operation of the exercise apparatus.